tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2
The Library and the Childhood Friend (図書室と幼馴染, Toshoshitsu to Osananajimi) is the second episode of the Tsugumomo anime. It premiered on April 2, 2017, airing alongside the premier of the first episode. Summary Kiriha attempts to wake Kazuya Kagami up to no avail until she begins to stomp on his genitals. Kazuya rushes to class only to be told he is late by his teacher. Chisato violently chastises Kazuya for being late as Shirou and Osamu watch. Kazuya blames Kiriha for him being late to school. Earlier that morning, after being woken by Kiriha, Kazuya finds that he running late and that Kiriha had destroyed his alarm clock. Kazuya rushed out to school but Kiriha insisted on going with him. Kazuya tricks Kiriha into going into her obi form, believing Kazuya would carry her that way but Kazuya leaves her tied up in a box and goes to school by himself. While having lunch with Shirou and Osamu, Kazuya laughs to himself during lunch for being able to trick Kiriha. Shirou and Osamu talk about rumours of ghost sighting and Shirou fantasizes about using the opportunity to get close to a girl. Chisato smacks them all on the head as punishment for Shirou's thoughts, reminding them of their work due. Kazuya realizes he has not completed his work and begs Osamu for help but is stopped by Chisato who drags him to the library to oversee him personally. Kazuya works with Chisato in the library and they reminisce about when they studied together as children. Chisato offers to go over to Kazuya's house to help him study but Kazuya declines, not wanting Chisato to encounter Kiriha. Kazuya finishes up his work and goes to take a book out while Chisato leaves. Chisato finds herself unable to open the library door to leave. As Kazuya is taking out books, Kiriha appears and Kazuya screams as she beats his face to a pulp. Chisato goes to check on Kazuya and informs him that she is unable to open the door. The two find themselves locked in the library and unable to break out with brute force. Kiriha shows herself to the two and Kazuya quickly drags her away to talk in private. After several more beatings, Kiriha explains amasogi to Kazuya and introduces herself to Chisato, explaining the situation to her as well. Kiriha gives the both of them Netsuke to detect amasogi. The group search for the amasogi but find that the Netsuke are responding to numerous books within the library. Kiriha attempts to force her way out with her Spiral Weave. The area transforms into a large hall consisting entirely of books, revealing the entire library to be the amasogi. Kiriha is attacked by books and a large book golem appears and begins to chase them. Kiriha realizes that Chisato is the amasogi's host and has Kazuya recount their previous actions in the library. Realizing Kazuya's rejection of Chisato's study offer to be the trigger for the amasogi, Kazuya accepts Chisato's offer and the library returns to normal. Outside the library, Kokuyou observes the entire even transpire. Chisato arrives at house to study, opening his room to find him sleeping with Kiriha. Chisato hits Kazuya and reminds him that she came to help him study. Chisato gives pudding to Kiriha and apologizes for creating an amasogi. Kiriha tells Chisato not to blame herself and explains Curse to them. Kiriha blames Kukuri for not managing the curse. Character in order of appearance * Kiriha * Kazuya Kagami * Isuzu Iriha * Chisato Chikaishi * Shirou Shiramine * Osamu Osanai * Kokuyou * Kukuri Manga/Anime Differences * Scenes are rearranged to show parts of Kiriha waking Kazuya up first and then showing the rest during the flashback. ** Removed scene in which Kasumi explains she has a student council meeting and Kazuya has to wake up himself. * The teacher for Kazuya's class is Isuzu Iriha. In the manga it is their math teacher Meotoike. * Chisato does not hit Kazuya on the head when he complains while studying. * Removed Kazuya spitting in Osamu's face while laughing * The book golem appears earlier in the fight scene and a scene was added in which the group are running away from the golem. * The golem is able to catch Kiriha. * Added a scene showing Kokuyou watching the events in the library unfold from outside. * Removed scene showcasing Kazuya's destroyed homework and punishment for failing to hand it in. In the anime they are simply worried about being late to class. * Scene in which Kokuyou meets Shirou and their restaurant date have been rearranged to occur in the next episode. * Removed scene in which Chisato nervously tries to ring Kazuya's doorbell and meets Kasumi outside. ** In the manga Chisato's hair is undone and she is not wearing her glasses until she finds Kazuya sleeping with Kiriha and dresses up to properly discipline him. * The scene in which Chisato beats Kazuya in the style of fighting-game combos is not shown. * Kiriha's explanation of curse is much shorter, cutting out various details and examples. Gallery Episode 02 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 02 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 02 End Card by Kaworu Watashiya.png|Endcard by Kaworu Watashiya Trivia * The eyecatches are based off of the title page of Chapter 4. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes